This specification relates to natural language processing using a linguistic key normalization.
Natural language processing systems include machine learning and rule-based systems. Natural language processing typically uses statistical techniques to iteratively process training data in order to improve the accuracy of one or more predictive functions. For example, one type of machine learning is a classification system that generates a function mapping inputs to desired outputs. The system learns parameters of a function that maps a vector into one of several classes by looking at several input-output examples.
Natural language processing can be used in a number of applications including language modeling, machine translation, language identification, syntactic pattern recognition, and speech recognition.